Calypso's sister
by pumpkinjuice21
Summary: Capitan Jack Sparrow and Weatherby Turner were more than happy to help find Calypso's sister Idola, unlike Weatherby's parents, for their own reasons. But they soon find out that rescuing the goddess is going to be harder than they ever imagined.


Author's Note: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters in that story, they belong to Disney I believe, nor am I making any profit from this story. Also, I don't believe my original character is anything but original so if you feel the need to chide me about inaccuracies just know I studied the subject before writing to make sure I wasn't stepping on anyone's religion. Oh, and I'll try and portray everyone to the best of my abilities.

Please, please comment so that I know how you feel about my story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weatherby Turner smiled as he prepared his gift for it's possibly very long journey.

The last ship that came to the island brought books with it and he'd found a book that told of different gods and goddesses; one of them was the Sea Goddess Calypso that his parents had told him about. His favorite, though, was Calypso's twin sister Idola who was the goddess of all the creatures of the water. She was supposed to have been one of the most benevolent goddesses there were, and the stories about her were always exciting and he liked every decision she made. One of his favorite things about her was that she was married to Erasmus, the god of all sailors (who was one of his favorites as well) and they would take human form together and sail all along the seven seas. Maybe it was because of his own parents' love story, but he had a thing for romantic tales about men and women sailors.

So to try and let Idola know that he liked her, he decided to give her some things that he thought she'd like. He gave her his favorite book of fairy tales (he'd read it about a hundred times anyway), a shell necklace that he'd made himself, and some pomegranates (you could spit them!). Along with those things he put in a note that said: 

_I really hope you like the gifts. I just wanted you to know that I think you're really wonderful and if you and your husband are ever near our island then I'd really like to meet you._

_Yours truly,_

_Weatherby Turner_

With that he pushed the box into the sea and watched it float away, hoping it would find her before the pomegranates went bad.

-------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later he found his parents standing together on the front porch with a strange woman. He tentatively walked out to them, and went wide eyed as the woman gave him a sly grin, "Weatherby Turner, just the man I wanted to see."

His mother drew him close, "You will not have my son, Calypso."

He gaped at the woman. Calypso? _This_ was Calypso? 

Calypso frowned at his mother and said, "That is not your choice now, is it? It 'tis the boys." She turned to him and smiled, "I have a favor to ask of you, child."

The boy just gave a nod to show he was paying attention.

"It is not a favor for myself, I should say, so much as one for my sister." Calypso said, and brought out the note that he had sent with the box.

He took the note, at full attention now, "Idola?"

"Yes. The fairy books are not completely accurate when talking about her. You see, even before I was turned human my sister had been imprisoned by another of our kind, and her husband turned a true mortal; destined to die and be reborn until he could be joined with his wife once again. I had been attempting to free her when I was so distracted." She looked into his eyes, "I believe that you could be the one to help finally succeeding in this task. Are you willing?"

His father began, "Calypso, you cannot honestly believe that we would…"

"I'll do it!" Weatherby interrupted before his father could finish.

Will and Elizabeth Turner gaped at him and his mother started to protest, "Weatherby…!"

"I want to go! I want to help Idola! What do I have to do?" He said, stepping forward.

Calypso smiled and said, "By tomorrow morning be packed and prepared to sail with the other man chosen to find her."

Will eyed her suspiciously, "It wouldn't happen to be…"

"The very same," Calypso said matter-of-factly. "He is the only one who can sail the boy to the destination safely." She tilted her head at them, "You are free to go with them, of course."

"As if we would leave him alone!" Elizabeth screamed, clutching Weatherby to herself once again.

"Mum!" Weatherby whined, knowing it was no use.

Calypso smirked, "Very well then. Do not fail in this." With that, she turned and disappeared.

Weatherby was more than excited. He had just met Calypso! He was about to have an adventure! He was going to meet and save Idola! Life couldn't get any better.

Will and Elizabeth looked as if they were going to be sick.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Weatherby was up early, bags already packed, and watched on the shore for a ship (any ship) to show up. Eventually a small boat came to the shore and a man with long dark hair and a bottle in his hands stood up screaming, "Ahoy there! You must be the lad tha' Lizbeth popped out." He jumped out of the ship and walked up to Weatherby.

Weatherby gave him a look and said, "You must be Capitan Jack Sparrow."

Jack grinned and threw up his hands, the rum in the bottle visibly sloshing, "My reputation precedes me!"

"I guess you could say that…" Weatherby said.

"You can't honestly be serious about sailing the four of us to the end of the world in that?" Elizabeth snarked as she walked towards them.

Jack smiled and swaggered over, "Calypso told me it wouldn't be the trip there that would be harassing, it would be the trip back… and that her sister would take care of all that."

"She'd better," Elizabeth huffed, going onto the ship.

When Will came down Jack smiled, "Will, my lad! So good to see you again."

Will just glared and said, "This had better not be a trick, Jack."

"Course not! Really Will, why won't you trust me?" Jack said, throwing his hands in the air.

Will rolled his eyes, "Pirate." Then he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, "Come on, Weatherby."

Weatherby nodded and followed his father into the boat.

Jack sighed and shook his head, "It's going to be a long trip…"

-----------------------------------------------

Actually no, it wasn't. Calypso had been truthful in saying that the trip there wasn't going to be a problem. As soon as they were in open ocean a giant wave came upon them and sucked them into the sea, breaking the boat into a million pieces and sucking the four of them into its depths.

----------------------------------------------------------

When they woke up it was to the sound of laughing and music playing. Weatherby was the first to stand, rubbing the grit out of his eyes, and walking towards the inside of the strange island.

There were figures dancing all around. Most were young men and women, usually very good looking, but some were older and looked world weary. Various animals ran around as well, all the youngest and fattest livestock you could imagine.

The three adults came up behind him and his mother held him close, looking at the scene before them with amazed eyes.

"Great," Will frowned, "How are we supposed to find Idola amongst all these people?"

Jack gave him a sympathetic look, "Well, it'll take some time most definitely." Then he grinned and pointed, "I'll start looking over there." He was pointing to a group of large breasted woman who were all laughing and playing together.

Weatherby shook his head and said, "No…" He started forward, ignoring his parents' complaints, towards a woman who was leaning carelessly against the stones of a waterfall.

She was neither tall nor short, and her figure was round in all the right places without her seeming overweight; she had hair that was the colour of the blackest night, skin that was almost unnaturally pale except for a light dusting of freckles all over her body, her nose was sharp but not exceptionally large, her lips were full but not unnaturally so and were the colour of red coral, and her eyes… her eyes were large and cat like as well as the colour of rainclouds. But more than her looks, there was an elegance about her that bespoke magic and when she looked at him her eyes held a keen intelligence that he'd never seen before.

He walked up to her and smiled, "Did you like the pomegranates?" 

She gave him a wide smile and said, "Of course, they're my favorite too." She reached out her hand and he grasped it, "Shall we go get the others, then?"

He grinned and nodded, walking side by side with the goddess.

------------------------------------------------------

Other than Weatherby, everyone had been surprised at seeing her home. It wasn't really much more than a little grass hut, surrounded by a few young children that were weaving together flower ringlets. She opened the door for them and asked them to sit down at the small table that was by the window.

After a moment she brought out five glasses and then two bottles. One poured out sweet fruit juice and she filled the ones in front of Weatherby, Elizabeth, and Will with it. The other bottle held rum, and she filled her glass and Jack's with it.

Jack grinned at her and said, "A goddess who drinks?"

She sniffed haughtily, "My husband was the god of all sailors, it came with the territory." With that she slammed both bottles on the table and sat down haughtily, picking up her glass and sipping from it. Then she glared at Jack and said, "And don't even think about finishing the bottle up while you sit here with the child."

He gave her a leer, "I wouldn't think about it, luv."

She gave him a fierce look and hissed, "Don't lie to me, and don't give me any of that Pirate twaddle either. I'm not in the mood. Furthermore, unless you want to lose a precious body appendage I suggest that you don't call me love again. I am not your love, nor am I some whore that you can treat however you fancy." She smirked, "Savvy?"

He blinked and said, "Savvy…" He then grinned, "Darling."

She huffed and then turned away from him, smiling beatifically at the other three. "I do hope the trip here wasn't too unpleasant for you. I love my sister dearly, but she can be unnecessarily rough at times."

Will shook his head, not wanting to say much at this point.

Elizabeth frowned and said, "I don't see why we had to make this trip at all. You seem perfectly fine where you are and there doesn't seem to be _any_ reason why my child should have to be here!"

Idola seemed unmoved and said, "This is the land where all those that are sacrificed to me go. It is a sort of limbo for them that I created myself; it was the only way that I could shield them from the unnecessary fate of dying before their time. You see… I, unlike many others of my kind, do not believe in living sacrifices. I am the mother of all water creatures, death is not something I cherish and I certainly do not wish it on anything or anyone that does not rightfully deserve it. In fact…" She took another sip of her rub, looking thoughtful, "When I was very young and humans had just been created, I thought that you lot would be logical creatures. I thought you would understand about the seasons, and about the fact that if you overfished the waters you would not have any fish until they could be born again. It was natural, it was right, and I believed it a proper price for me allowing you to kill my children that you should have to respect the proper cycle." A darkness overcame her face, "But no. The first time you overfished the waters you decided that something that _I_ did must be making it happen, and so sacrificed a sweet little girl to me to try and _atone_."

She poured herself another glass of rum and took a good gulp before continuing, "I wanted to smite the lot of you. Make it so that you'd never find any fish, ever again. My sister was all for it, you know, saying that I should do as I wish with the silly creatures. If they had angered me then it was my right to punish them. In fact, all said basically the same thing…" She ran her fingers against the lip of her glass and a small smile came over her face, "Except for Erasmus. He told me that I was being thoughtless and stupid, that if I was going so barmy over one life then how would I feel if I created a massacre?" 

She chuckled and shook her head, "Somehow, he was the one I listened to. And so, instead, I created this place just for the little girl. You should have heard her squeals of joy when I took her here." She took out a long, thin cigar from a cupboard by the table and lit it slowly. "That was when I became one of the first deities to create a priest… or should I say priestess? I told her what things I liked and didn't like, as well as a few tales of my younger years that sounded impressive." She waved the fact away as if it was consequence less. "And I thought that was the end of it. But _no_, every now and then someone would sacrifice another living being to try and _appease_ me, and they ended up here."

Now she looked at Elizabeth with a cold fury that chilled everyone in the room to their bones, "So no, I am not 'perfectly fine' here, as you put it. Do you think for one instant that I enjoy being trapped here with all the people whose death I carry the guilt over every day of my eternal life? That I _like_ having to hear them ask why I allowed this? Why I couldn't have stopped this? Where was _I_? No, I don't. Frankly, I'm quite surprised I haven't gone quite mad yet!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then smiled again.

She looked at Weatherby, "As for why dear Weatherby must be here, he is the only one who would have recognized me." She smiled a bit wider, "For he is the only one who really wanted to. Not just felt an obligation of some sort to." She patted his hand lightly, "And that makes all the difference."

Weatherby grinned.

"So now what do we do?" Will asked, looking stern and determined.

Idola looked up at him and smirked, "Well, first things first. If we are to leave here, I must insist you call me Murphy. We deities aren't really supposed to let on who and what we are to you mortal lot, you know…"


End file.
